Bound by
by cody.rosi
Summary: stiles gets a surprising gift. Supposed to bring them together. But will it drive them all apart? rated M for later chapters. StilesxDerek
1. Beginning

Stiles looked to the sky. He watched as the clouds went by and felt the wind flow through the field. The sky is so blue, he thought. Beside him was his best friend Scott. They have been friends longer than he can remember and have always done things together. That includes sitting on a green hill watching clouds float by when said friend is depressed.

It all changed when Allison Argent came around. They were always two peas in a pod and nothing was going to change that. This also happened to be the same time Scott was bitten by a werewolf.

Their friendship was put to the test because no matter what they were doing, Scott was always thinking of Allison. There was no more Stiles and Scott time. The only time they were together now is when its Stiles, Scott and Allison, all the other times it's just Scott and Allison.

I sighed and looked over at Scott. His eyes were closed and his dark hair was blowing with the wind. He was wearing a heavy jacket and blue jeans because it was slightly cold outside. Not that it mattered to him, since he's a werewolf and all. One of his eyes popped open and then the other. Both of his eyes were watching me, waiting for me to say something. Resigning, I looked away and closed my eyes. I didn't want to watch the sky anymore, or the clouds.

"Stiles," Scott said, "We have to talk about what happened. Not just with Allison and me, but with you."

I sat up from where I was sitting and looked at him. The look in his eyes showed that he cared, but it didn't matter. The past was the past and that's where he wanted to keep it.

"Scott, don't worry about it. I'm fine." I said, "What sucks is Mr. Argent sticking a gun at your face and threatening you to not see Allison anymore." Nice. Bring up another topic so he can forget about my problems.

"I don't even know how he knew where we were." Scott exclaimed. "There was no one around, and we were in the middle of the forest. It was probably Derek!"

"Nah man. You know he wouldn't jeopardize you leaving the pack because of Allison. He needs a pack, you just happen to be the best of the one he has."

"I know, it just irritates me though. The only time I see her now is when we're passing each other in class. The sight of her calls to me. Her smell. Her…." Scott stopped.

"What?" I said. I looked at him, and he had the look on him that he was listening to something quiet.

"Someone's out here with us." Scott said and started looking around to see if he could see someone. He started to sniff the air, trying to catch a scent.

"Leave them be, unless they get closer. Then we'll have to kick their ass" I joked. I decided to look around along with him, knowing that he would see something before me, but seeing is better than not.

I heard him sigh beside me, which means it must be a friendly person. Three seconds later I see Derek strut towards where we sat. He has an angry look on his face. Not like that is any different from his other looks. I chuckled to myself. Noting to call him 'Mr. Frowny' every time I got the chance, if he didn't kill me first.

"Where in the hell have you been McCall?" He yelled. Apparently he had been looking for Scott for a while. "You were supposed to be at the meeting twenty minutes ago."

Scott looked at him with a blank face and a tilt to his head. Soon there was going to be smoke rolling out of his ears from the gears turning. I even knew what the meeting was about, which was the Full Moon and how to proceed and make sure no one was hurt.

"Oh!" Scott exclaimed. Finally it clicked. "I thought you said five?"

"It's five thirty now." Derek said, scowling at the boy. I sat there still while they talked amongst themselves. They were going on and on about the do's and don'ts of full moons. None of it mattered to me, unless I was about to get mauled by one of them, so I decided to lie back down and close my eyes.

What seemed like thirty minutes I opened my eyes and yawned. When I looked around Scott and Derek were gone. I got to my feet and looked around the clearing. I couldn't believe that they left me like this, my best friend and his psycho Alpha. I heard a noise to my left. It sounded like a screech, I immediately ran to where the sound was coming from. Sitting next to a fallen tree was a brown cradle and a baby was sitting inside with a blue blanket. I didn't even notice two people step beside me while I looked at the baby.

"Whose baby is that? Stiles?" Scott asked Stiles. But I just shrug my shoulders. Not knowing what to do. I decided the best thing that I could do was pick up the baby and make sure it was okay. When I picked the baby up and held it in my arms I glanced at Derek. His face usually a cool anger, but this look was something entirely different. It was a look that could kill.


	2. Baby

Ok, sorry its super short. I started to fall asleep and I decided to put up what I had so far. Just so everyone knows, its not Derek's Baby. So yeah... umm cya till next time.

* * *

The baby started to settle down. His eyes were drooping as Stiles held him. Scott was looking at him and the baby whilst Derek was trying all he could to avoid eye contact with Stiles.

"We have to get him out of the cold." Stiles said, knowing that the only place we could take the baby was Derek's since Scott and him both live with our parents. No one moved to offer any suggestions, or help.

"Derek, it'll have to be your house." Stiles said, stating what he thought was the obvious. Derek tensed and his nostrils flared, but he just nodded. Stiles picked up the crib that the baby was left in and started walking toward where we parked. Stiles stopped when he realized that they weren't following.

"Are you guys coming? You know, since I can't drive while holding a baby."

Both of the werewolves stumbled and started heading toward the jeep. Derek immediately stopped at the driver's side and looked at me expectantly and held out his hand.

"Oh yeah, you might want the keys." Stiles laughed and gave him a smile. When he didn't return the smile, he quit. Relenting to digging for the keys instead of having one of the others hold the baby made the task difficult for one who was inexperienced in child-care.

Derek took the keys and opened the door and stepped back. He waved at me to get in the jeep. Stiles stepped closer to the door and heard Derek sniff the air. It was faint but you could hear Derek growling. Whether it was because of the baby, or me he didn't know.

Getting in the car was difficult. Especially since both of his arms were filled and Stiles was making sure that the little tyke was going to be confortable. As he got settled the two werewolves decided to get in. The car started and music started blaring. Stiles forgot that Scott and him were listening to music on our way here. The baby started screaming and Stiles immediately started to try and make him go back to sleep. The music was turned off, two werewolves were looking at me expectantly, and the baby was still screaming.

Stiles started making little noises to try and comfort him, along with faces. When he made an angry face, and the baby started to get quiet. He made it again and kept it on, and the baby's eyes started drooping. Weird, he thought.

"Your place," Stiles said. He didn't address anyone since we all knew it was going to be Derek's house. He felt the Jeep lurch when he pressed on the gas pedal. In five excruciating minutes they were at Derek's house.

The car ride was silent. Surprisingly the baby didn't make any noise and was fast asleep. We all got out of the Jeep and proceeded to Derek's house. The house is located in a remote area in the woods where only a few people knew where it is.

They all stepped inside and spread out. Scott deciding it was best to move as far away from the baby as he could and go upstairs. Derek decided to stay on the same floor, but in the living room.

Apparently no one wants to talk, Stiles thought. It seems as though he would be making all the decisions.

"Derek, call Lydia. We need her over here pronto. She'll be able to help out a lot with the baby." Stiles said. Derek paused for a second, seemingly shocked that Stiles was telling him what to do, and eventually pulled out his phone and dialed Lydia.

"Scott, go to the store and pick up some diapers, baby bottles, formula, a crib and some baby clothes for a boy." Stiles said lightly, since Scott was a werewolf he could hear easily. In a flurry of movement Stiles watched Scott fly out of the door and heard his jeep start.


	3. Surprise!

I love how someone thought it was going to be lydia... I personally thought about it.. but I'm not sure anymore... So heres the next chapter.

* * *

So there they were, neither of them talking. Stiles started looking around to see if there was anywhere he could put the baby down. Only seeing a couch, a recliner and a end table. He decided that he should just go ahead and wrap the baby up in his cloth and set him down on the couch until Scott came back.

"Is Lydia coming?" Stiles asked, since Derek was off the phone. He nodded solemnly but didn't say anything. Damn werewolves and their emotions, Stiles thought. "When should she get here?"

"Whenever she fucking gets here Stiles, Its not like she can teleport!" Derek yelled and got up from the room and stalked upstairs. With one quick look at the baby Stiles made sure he was okay and then followed the Alpha upstairs. Derek was standing in what looked like his room with his back to the door.

Stiles walked into the room and pushed Derek, or attempted to since the werewolf didn't move to the touch. Immediately thinking it was a bad idea he stepped back, just as Derek started turning around slowly. In a blink of an eye Stiles was pushed against the wall, a elbow to his throat and a very angry face near his, growling.

"Don't fucking touch me," Derek snarled.

"What is up with you!" Stiles asked, trying to get away from the wolf's grip. "Ever since we found the baby you've acted like someone dumped out your apple juice and put piss in it instead! Get off of me before I make you"

Derek's mouth twitched but didn't say anything and released Stiles. He took a step back and looked at the boy.

"That baby doesn't belong here. It's not a part of the pack." Derek said and looked away.

"Do you think we should throw it back? Pretend like it was never there?" Stiles asked. Derek perked up at the idea, but Stiles wasn't going to have that "How dare you even think about that. It's a human being. Someone abandoned it, and its our job to protect it and make sure it survives until someone more qualified can take care of it."

"Its not." Derek said

"Not what?"

"Human, it's a werewolf." Stiles was going to say something else, but by the time he opened his mouth the front door opened and slammed shut.

"Stiles!" Lydia called from the bottom of the stairs. Dang that woman is loud, Stiles thought and turned away from Derek and started towards where she was.

"Lydia, we have a problem and you probably just woke it up." Stiles said, nodding his head towards where the baby was sleeping.

"What do you.." Lydia stopped mid-sentence. Her eyes widened and a low rumble came from her chest. Stiles quickly grabbed the baby to keep it away from Lydia and her prowess.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Stiles asked, looking at Lydia and then Derek who had appeared a second ago.

Lydia seemed to have snapped out of it and was looking at the baby, she attempted to grab the baby from Stiles but he stepped back. There was no way he was going to let her near the baby after that episode. He couldn't take the chance.

"No." Stiles said, and looked at the baby. The baby's eyes were furrowed, brown hair was wavy on his head and his hands were grasping each other while he slept. "I'll take care of him, obviously there's an issue with this baby, and you guys can't handle it."

"Its not.." Lydia started, but Derek cut her off, and nodded his head to the front door. Five seconds later Scott came in bags in tow. He gave a small smile and looked at the three of us.

"The crib's in the jeep still, but I got the formula, a few bottles, some changes of clothes, diapers, um and some baby wipes. Oh yeah and some baby food." Scott said, and set the bags on the counter and started pulling the items out one by one and setting them in piles.

Stiles lifted the baby up slightly to see if the baby had gone to the bathroom. A technique he learned from his aunt when he would help babysit his niece. He couldn't smell anything.

"What happened while I was away?" Scott asked, "Stiles is nervous, and his heart rate is up, and you guys are aggravated."

Seems like Scott has been paying attention when Stiles hadn't in the whole werewolf lessons.

"Misunderstanding" Stiles said, and waved it off, better to try to put it in the past, but he was going to be weary of the two of them coming more than an arm's length away from the baby.

"What do you mean a misunderstanding?" Scott asked. Both Lydia and Derek looked anywhere but where Scott was standing.

"They just wanted to eat a were-baby and all." Stiles said, with a wave of his hand.

* * *

Let me know what you think! Reviews are awesome!


	4. Explain

Okay, Heres the next chapter. Earlier than I expected, mostly because colorful-pop really wanted me to write another one quickly... so here it is :D

* * *

"What do you mean eat a were-baby?" Scott asked, looking at the two other werewolves' with a scowl. Nothing could compete with Derek's scowl, but he was trying.

"They both freaked out and wanted to attack the baby. Something about it not being human was thrown out there, and wal-ah, we have a were-baby. As to why they want to attack the baby is a whole different story of which I know nothing about, and would like to keep it that way, along with them away from him" Stiles said and looked at the baby, who hadn't woken up in the whole ordeal.

Scott looked at the three of them and took a step closer to Stiles. Stiles still a little weary of werewolves near the baby just happened to step back when he started getting closer. He didn't want to have to defend the baby from a close range attack, not that Scott would win anyways.

"I'm not going to attack, I want to see the little squirt." Scott said and smiled. Actually smiled, not a fake one, but a real bright smile. So Stiles assumed he wasn't lying, and allowed Scott closer. Lydia and Derek had stepped farther away, but still remained quiet. Apparently they were ashamed of what they were doing, but that would be against their whole nature.

Scott got closer to Stiles, and wrapped his arm around him while looked at the baby. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Derek tense up and Lydia look at Derek. A low rumble came from the other side of the room. Lydia stepped away from Derek and Scott stepped away from Stiles. When Scott was a few steps away, Derek stopped growling.

"What the hell Derek?" Stiles asked. He saw no reason why Scott couldn't be closer to the baby. There was nothing wrong with that, it's not like he wanted to attack the baby like Lydia and Derek did.

"You…" Derek started but was cut off by the baby starting to scream. Scott and Stiles looked at each other, and then away. Stiles started checking to see if the baby wet himself, and Scott went to the kitchen where he set everything down and started a bottle for him. Lydia bolted through the door and out she went. Derek was surprisingly quiet, but he moved back a few steps just in case something were to happen.

Stiles set the baby on the counter and started searching through the bags, looking for diapers and baby wipes. When he found the items he started to change the baby. By the time he was done the little one was whimpering, but not full on crying. Just in time because Scott had finished and brought him the bottle.

Stiles picked up the baby and started feeding him. That completely quiets the baby, and all you can hear in the room is the soft suckling of the bottle. Stiles gave the baby a soft smile. It was cute, and it made Stiles feel happy about the situation, but there was still that nag in the back of his head about where the baby came from and the real reason as to why Derek and Lydia didn't want the baby around.

Scott was quietly talking to Derek in the other room and Stiles was trying to stay away from Derek in all possibly ways. He didn't want the older werewolf to have an episode and kill the baby and himself.

Both werewolf's got quiet and Scott came into the room with Stiles and the baby.

"Ill hold him for awhile," Scott said, "Derek needs to talk to you real quick. Its about the baby."

"Your not going to eat him are you?" I tried to lighten the situation. Which of course was a situation that was hard to lighten.

Scott laughed and shook his head. He reached his arms out for Stiles to hand him the baby, but Stiles was reluctant. As he started handing Scott the baby his arms just stop. He didn't know why, but he just didn't want to leave the baby. It was like an instinct to protect it no matter what, but Stiles sighed and passed the baby over and walked out of the room before he had a chance to grab the little tyke back up from Scotts arms.

Derek was sitting on the porch outside, his head in his hands when Stiles went outside.

"Wanted to talk frowny?" Stiles asked as he stepped next to Derek. He could hear Derek roll his eyes and the light growl from his chest, but he didn't say anything, so Stiles sat down next to him and waiting for a second.

"We need to find its rightful owners." Derek said.

"Why can't we take care of it? Is it all because the baby isn't a part of the pack? Because I'm not a part of the pack, but yet here I am, taking care of the baby who apparently isn't allowed to be part of the pack." Stiles said rudely. He was getting irritated. He didn't quiet understand the difference between himself and the baby as a part in the pack.

"Scents are…" Derek started, but paused. He sighed and bit his lip. Talking was hard he decided. "As a pack we all have the same scents all mixed together. Mine, Scotts, Allison, Lydia, and even Jackson, and when a new scent gets added a.k.a the baby, things become difficult…"

"What do you mean difficult? What is difficult about another scent? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"Stiles shut up!" Lydia said, coming from behind a tree. She came and sat next to Derek. Apparently she was learning something new also, because she looked at Derek to continue.

"When a new scent is added to the mix, that none of the others have, our instinctual self becomes protective, and responsive. Either to remove the scent and its cause of the scent, or allow the scent or baby in this case allowed in the pack. Normally, it's a Alpha's decision to allow the scent, not a beta. Most Alphas' eliminate most threats to their pack, and that's what my wolf believed the baby was, but I don't think that it would benefit the pack to eliminate the baby."

"So what does that mean?" Stiles asked, clearly not following where the conversation was going.

"That means we need to start scenting." Derek said and looked Stiles in the face.

* * *

Okay, I'll post another one on Monday, and then everyday throughout the week, but not on the weekends unless I have time. Thanks for reading!


	5. umm what?

"Scenting?" Stiles asked with confusion in his voice. The whole concept was confusing to him. He didn't understand what that meant exactly. Did it involve touching, exchanging clothes, or just hanging out more than normal.

"Yes, having our scents on each other, it allows a pack to know that they are friendly." Derek explained.

"Then why did this all of a sudden happen when the baby came? No one decided to start scenting until he came along!" Stile said stepping away from the werewolf. He didn't want to be any closer to Derek than he had to be at the moment. Not with glean in his eyes.

"Its been happening everyday, you just didn't realize it but now we're letting you know that it has to happen, whether you want it to or not." Derek said and moved to close the distance between himself and Stiles.

Caught off guard, Stiles was all of a sudden wrapped in a Derek sandwich. The only thing that popped in Stiles' head was that he was really warm. Stiles started squirming when he heard Derek start sniffing the crook between his neck.

"Shouldn't we include the baby?" Stiles asked into Derek's ear.

"When you pick up the baby he'll get my scent from you. It will lessen the chances I attack it." Derek said on Stiles collarbone. His breathe teasing the skin there, making Stiles shudder.

"Oh. Okay." Stiles said and just stood there waiting for the scenting session to be complete.

Twenty minutes later Derek finally decided to let Stiles go. It was when the baby started crying and they could hear Scott running around the house.

Stiles ran inside to check on the baby and he found Lydia, Scott and the baby in a random room upstairs.

"He just woke up" Scott said, referring to the baby.

"Its okay, I'll take him now" Stiles said, and the baby looked straight at him, knowing exactly whom he was. " We need to name him, we can't call him the Baby."

"You like him so much, why don't you name him" Scott suggested and handed the baby over to Stiles, who started cooing at the baby. The baby gave a small laughter and started blowing bubbles.

"I think we could call him Tobias " Stiles said and smiled at the little boy, Tobias.

Derek decided at that moment to walk in the house and look at the three of them with the baby. He stopped in his tracks and started stepping backwards and out of the room he went.

Stiles looked at Scott and Lydia and gave them the 'what the fuck' look and both of them just shrugged their shoulders.

"Okay, so we need to get his room set up so we can give him a good nights sleep, then I gotta figure out what to tell my dad as to why I can't come home tonight. Scott, I'm telling him I'm staying with you okay?" Stiles said and set the baby on the floor after checking to see whether there were any nails sticking out of the boards.

"That's fine with me, so where do you want the things?" Scott said and started moving to the pile of baby stuff.

"The first thing we need to do is set up the crib dummy," Lydia said, she put her hand on her hip and looked at Scott and Stiles. "I'm not doing it, which means I'll watch the baby and you guys set everything up."

Stiles huffed and gave Tobias a look and then proceeded to start unboxing the crib that Scott bought. It took exactly twenty-five minutes and six seconds to finish the crib. Scott and Stiles were panting because of the effort it took.

Lydia and Tobias were sitting on the floor watching them put it together, they didn't make any noise, and they just sat there.

soooo... anyone want to give me some ideas of what to do with this story?


	6. Hard Work

Thanks to MentToBeForever and xena22egypte for giving me ideas. This one i used MentToBeForever's idea. thanks again so much. if you think of anything else i should add into the plot send me a message!

* * *

Lydia and Tobias were sitting on the floor watching them put it together, they didn't make any noise, and they just sat there.

Scott and Stiles finished putting the room together, deciding that a changing table to be an essential part of the room because of Tobias not being old enough to be potty trained.

Lydia had taken Tobias to the living room, which was empty because Derek couldn't be near the baby just yet.

Stiles came into the room and looked at Lydia and the Tobias. The little tyke saw him and started to smile. He lifted his hands up and Lydia turned to see who he was moving around for and smiled at Stiles. She picked Tobias up and handed him to Stiles.

"Hey Tobias. You must be hungry!" Stiles said and started poking the baby's tummy. Tobias started to giggle and gave a small burp. His face wiped of all emotion, and then all of a sudden started giggling all over again. Apparently burping is funny, Stiles thought and smiled at the baby.

Scott walked over and had a high chair in his hand and a few containers of baby food. Lydia was walking behind him and was caring bottles and baby milk containers.

"We'll get it set up for you" Scott said and went to the kitchen with Lydia while Stiles was standing in the living room. He could hear noises from the living room, it sounded like chairs moving and dishes being clanked together. To be honest standing in the living room by himself was a little frightening so he decided to go into the kitchen with Lydia and Scott.

The two of them were busy walking around the kitchen and setting things up. Scott was putting the high chair near another chair so that presumably Stiles would sit there to feed Tobias and setting our three different types of baby food in case Tobias didn't like one of them. Lydia had turned on the stove and was heating water up and while it was doing that she was mixing a baby bottle.

"Can I help?" Stiles asked, the two of them looked at him and shook their heads and resumed working.

The two of them got the room set up and Stiles set Tobias up in his chair. Stiles looked at the baby's options to eat which were carrots, peas and applesauce. Stiles chose the worst, so he could get it out of the way, which were the peas. Stiles scooped a little bit in a spoon and started to put it in Tobias' mouth. Tobias made a face but ate the baby food nonetheless. The baby then started clapping and reaching for the spoon. Stiles got the hint and started feeding him more.

After Stiles finished feeding Tobias he checked to see if he needed to be changed, of which he didn't and then grabbed the bottle and gave him a little bit of that. The day had flown by and whilst he was feeding Tobias, Scott and Lydia had left which left Stiles, Derek and Tobias left near the house. Tobias had started yawning so Stiles decided to put him to bed.

When Tobias went to sleep as soon as the sun went down the horizon. Stiles started out of the door to Tobias' room and he was tackled to the wall.

"What the fuck?" Stiles exclaimed and tried to get out of the vice like grip. He stopped immediately when he heard sniffing. It was Derek. Stiles started to relax. He didn't know why exactly he was relaxing when the werewolf had him pinned against the wall and the werewolf flush against his backside.

He heard another long sniff near his neck and when Derek let his breath out, the hot air ticked Stiles' neck and made him shiver.

"Couldn't this have waited?" Stiles asked. His eyes were closed, and he was enjoying the warmth.

"Mhmm" was all Derek replied. Stiles was about to say something but moaned when Derek licked his neck, all the way up to his ear where he bit the shell. Stiles started to harden. Damn his hormones. Derek sniffed again, and rutted against Stiles and let out a gasp into Stiles ear. Stiles could feel Derek tense up behind him and all of a sudden Stiles was cold. When he turned around he saw Derek walking away, but not before turning around.

"I'm sorry. That shouldn't have happened." He said and ran outside into the woods before Stiles could even say anything. He was so tired and exhausted, he leaned against the wall and slid down and set his head on his knees and started to drift off to sleep.

-Lydia trys to help out.

-Jackson attacks


	7. Toughen up

Okay, so this is kind of a filler... next one I'm going to introduce some new characters. Thanks to everyone that reads this. I appreciate it... Give me some reviews please :D

* * *

Stiles woke up to the sound of a baby screaming. His head felt light and he had to look around him because he couldn't remember where he was. He blinked a couple times and his eyes shot open. He jumped from where he was sitting and ran into the room where Tobias was currently screaming. When he walked into the room the baby immediately stopped screaming and looked at him. He started blowing bubbles at Stiles and that made him smile. He went over to Tobias and picked him up. Gave him a sniff and almost gagged. Apparently Tobias needed to be changed.

After Tobias had been changed they walked to the kitchen and Stiles put Tobias into his highchair and went to the stove and started heating up some water for his bottle.

Stiles looked around the house, from what he could see, and tried to see if Derek was anywhere around. He wanted to know what was up with last night. He wanted to know what Derek was thinking. He just wanted to know.

Stiles sighed to himself and finished making Tobias' bottle and picked him up to feed him. As he started rocking Tobias in his arms and feeding him Stiles heard a door close and since he was mobile now, Stiles decided to go check it out.

As he took a step closer to where the door closed, he saw a shadow and all of a sudden Derek was in front of him. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. He looked at Stiles, and then at the baby. His mouth opened up, the snapped back close. He started to move backwards but Stiles stopped him.

"Stop right there Mister" Stiles said and pointed at Derek. Derek looked at his finger, then at himself. His mouth opened and closed again. For being a big bad werewolf he sure acted like a scared kitten, Stiles thought.

"You come here right now." Stiles said, and Derek took a step forward, he wasn't offering any more steps, until Stiles curled his finger to motion closer. When Derek was right in front of Stiles again he started talking.

"What was that last night?" Stiles demanded. Derek's eyes flashed and he was staring Stiles in the eyes. His nostrils flared and the vein in his neck popped out of his neck.

"It… It was nothing." Derek managed to get out from his clenched teeth. His eyes shifted from Stiles' to Tobias, who had closed his eyes and sleeping.

"How is pushing me against the wall nothing?" Stiles said. He needed answers, they couldn't keep going on like that. "You know what? Go sit down in the chair at the table for a minute" Stiles said and nodded to the kitchen chair. Surprisingly Derek obeyed and sat down. Stiles took a deep breath and walked over to where he told Derek to sit down, and Put Tobias in his hands.

The look on Derek's face was priceless. The utter shock and surprise on his face was amazing. No one could've caught him off guard more than Stiles could. Derek's eyes flashed red, and Stiles started regretting putting Tobias in that situation, since there was no way he could fight Derek off Tobias if he wanted to.

"Breath Derek." Stiles whispered in his ear. The warm breath of Stiles teased his ear, causing Derek to shiver. Derek obeyed and took a deep breath, and let it out. After a minute Stiles could see Derek start to relax. He even cast a few glances to Tobias.

"What exactly am I supposed to do now?" Derek asked Stiles. Stiles just shrugged and pulled a chair close to where the two of them were at and sat down across from them.

Stiles took this opportunity to study Derek. He seemed at peace. The idea of a pack was what every Alpha wanted, from what he read, and Tobias was part of the pack. Derek was definitely getting into his role as the Alpha. Stiles put his head down and started dozing off. He was completely sure that Derek wouldn't do anything to Tobias and as his eyes started to close he could've swore he saw Derek running his hand through Tobias' hair. The thought itself made him smile.

His nap only lasted a few minutes when he was once again woken up by a screaming baby and a frantic Derek. Derek was running around the room trying to find a way to stop the baby from screaming, but nothing was working.

Stiles got up from where he was sitting and picked up Tobias, he checked to see if he needed to be changed, and he did. Stiles smiled to himself at being able to figure out what made the new pack-member better.

"Come on." Stiles said to Derek and they both walked to the room set up for Tobias. Stiles had to teach Derek how to change the baby, just in case he had to do it when they were all at school.

When Stiles finished showing Derek how to put the Diaper on and clean Tobias up, they walked to the living room and set up a blanket where Tobias could play with some of the toys Scott had bought the day before. Stiles and Derek sat on the sofa and watched the baby play around. If anyone other than the pack-members had walked in, they would've thought that the three of them were a perfectly happy family.


End file.
